1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material and more particularly pertains to cleaning composite boat hulls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid cleaning agents of known formulations is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid cleaning agents of known formulations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning objects through various methods and compositions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious formulations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material that allows cleaning composite boat hulls.
In this respect, the liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a formula primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning composite boat hulls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which can be used for cleaning composite boat hulls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the known disadvantages inherent in the known types of liquid cleaning agents of known formulations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises 25 percent active etching ingredient, including but not limited to phosphoric acid, 16.7 percent surfactant, including but not limited to nonylphenol, 8.3 percent rust inhibitor, including but not limited to Rodine(trademark) 213, less than 1 percent colorant, including but not limited to a conventional commercially available food dye, and 50 percent dilutant, including but not limited to water. These percentages are measured by volume. The cleaning agent is adapted to be sprayed on a composite material boat hull in a ratio of one quart to about 160 square feet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which has all of the advantages of the prior art liquid cleaning agents of known formulations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material for cleaning composite boat hulls.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaner comprising an active etching ingredient, a surfactant, a rust inhibitor, and a dilutant.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The preferred embodiment of the new and improved liquid cleaning agent for boat hulls of composite material embodying the principles and concepts of the present invention will be described.